


well fuck

by not_tony_stank



Series: Me Venting By Putting My Problems Onto Characters: A Series [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_tony_stank/pseuds/not_tony_stank
Summary: It has been a month and a bit and this wonderful vent fic has been brewing for half that time.V E N T------------If he could just fucking get the courage to do it, he would. But he was scared. So fucking scared. What if he didn’t cut deep enough but then what if he cut too deep. It didn’t make sense. His brain doesn’t make sense. What the fuck would he do? He just wanted to be a guy, why wouldn’t they let him be a guy.





	well fuck

If he could just fucking get the courage to do it, he would. But he was scared. So fucking scared. What if he didn’t cut deep enough but then what if he cut too deep. It didn’t make sense. His brain doesn’t make sense. What the fuck would he do? He just wanted to be a guy, why wouldn’t they let him be a guy.

\----

“NO!” May yelled, slamming her hands on the table, causing Peter to flinch back, his chair scraping against the wooden floor. She let out a large puff of air as Peter tucked up his feet below him. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Charlotte. I didn’t mean to.” May moved a hand out towards him, stopping as he flinched further away. “You know I love you, but you can’t be a boy. You are my little girl, Charlotte, and you always will be. You need to understand that.”

Peter stared her in the eyes, his mouth and nose scrunching up as his eyes began to water. He slowly slid out of his chair, avoiding eye contact as he left to his bedroom so he didn’t cry before his aunt. Everything was going wrong. He’d been so hopeful, even after reading about parents kicking out their children on the forums he joined. May had never shown any dislike or unacceptance to the community, or transgender people in general.

‘It is okay’, he told himself. ‘It doesn’t matter what she thinks or says. I am Spiderman. I am Peter Parker. I am a man.’ 

Peter sat down on his bed, curling into himself as May knocked on his locked door. He dug his nails into his forearms, sharp nails slicing half-moons into his skin.

‘I am a man.’


End file.
